Un deseo a una estrella fugaz
by Kahia-chan
Summary: ¿Què pasarìa si alguno de los chicos que està en el mundo real queda virtualizado en Lyoko para siempre igual que Aelita
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, una fanfic más mía, espero que esta les guste tanto como las otras nn espero que les guste este Ulrich-Yumi porque la verdad se me ocurrió de la nada. Espero que la disfruten muchísimo y dejen reviews. Aquí los dejo con el capítulo 1**

**Kahia-chan**

Era una noche hermosa y muy despejada llena de brillantes estrellas. Yumi se encontraba mirando las estrellas acostada en el techo de su casa como era costumbre... pensando en Ulrich y pensando en si él la quería como a una simple amiga, o como algo más, pero algo en el cielo llamó su atención... era una luz muy brillante que se movía a toda velocidad por el inmenso cielo.

- Es una estrella fugaz –dijo Yumi para sí misma –nunca he creído en esas supersticiones de la gente de pedirle un deseo a una estrella, pero en estos momentos talvés sea lo único que pueda tranquilizarme.

Cuando la estrella iba pasando justo por donde ella estaba, cerró los ojos y pensó los más que pudo en Ulrich.

- Estrella fugaz que puedes cumplir cualquier deseo quiero saber lo que Ulrich siente por mi –le dijo Yumi mirando hacía el cielo –ahora supuestamente tengo que esperar hasta mañana.

Yumi se quedó ahí un par de horas más pensando en lo que haría si su sueño se hiciera realidad al menos por un día. La verdad es que ese deseo a la estrella fugaz la había dejado muy impaciente por saber lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente.

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando Yumi abrió los ojos, era una preciosa y soleada mañana de lunes. Esta ves tenía que verse super bien para él, así que tomó su mejor ropa y se metió al baño.

Unos minutos después bajó corriendo la escalera para no llegar tarde a clases, pero igual su madre la detuvo.

- Yumi te ves muy bien, pero... ¿te podrás eso solo para ir a la escuela?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –protestó Yumi –creo que un poco de cambio no le viene mal a nadie.

- Pero... –insistió su madre.

- Nos vemos mamá –dijo la chica raramente sonriente –tengo prisa, los chicos me esperan.

- ¡No regreses muy tarde! –exclamó su madre, mientras Yumi salía de la casa.

Yumi se apresuró para llegar a la hora acordada con los chicos, pero igual ya era un poco tarde.

- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntaron algunos chicos que se encontraban por los jardines de la escuela –se ve muy bien.

- Es Yumi Ishiyama –comentó otro –es compañera mía... pero nunca la había visto de esa forma. Se ve muy hermosa.

- Ya lo creo –dijo otro chico –de hecho esa chica siempre me ha gustado.

Esa conversación llamó la atención de Jeremie, Ulrich y Odd, los cuales miraron una descomunal ronda de chicos que estaba cerca de un árbol...

- Iré a ver –dijo Odd acercándose al grupo de chicos que estaba por ahí -¿Yumi¡Oh por Dios te vez hermosa!

- Odd... –dijo Yumi al ver al chico ahí parado –vienes a sacarme de aquí¿verdad? Por favor ayúdame.

Odd no sabía que hacer, estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Yumi así vestida que no podía ni moverse.

- ¡Odd! –reclamó Yumi –ayúdame.

- Ah... ¿qué? –preguntó Odd volviendo en sí –te vez muy bien Yumi... nos vamos¿verdad?

Odd le ofreció su brazo para llevarla a otro lugar fuera del montón de chicos que la acosaban.

- Muchas gracias Odd –le dijo la chica lanzándose a sus brazos –me salvaste de esos chicos.

- Yumi... ¿Qué pasó contigo? –preguntó el chico emocionado –no puedo creer que solo con cambiar tu forma de vestir te veas así... estas hermosa.

- Odd... ¿Sabes dónde está Ulrich? –preguntó chica algo sonrojada.

- No Yumi –mintió el chico –no lo he visto en todo el día, pero si quieres yo te hago compañía mientras llega.

- Gracias –contestó la chica sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca acompañada por Odd.

- Yumi ¿no quieres salir conmigo después de clases? –propuso un chico –iremos a donde tu quieras.

- Yumi no puede salir con ustedes –intercedió Odd –Yumi va a salir conmigo hoy así que por favor déjenla en paz.

- No es justo –comentó uno de los chicos muy enojado –yo la vi entrar a la escuela antes que él.

- No puedo creer que Yumi vaya a salir con Odd –se quejó un chico –no es justo... ella al menos es compañera mía.

Ulrich se quedó congelado... ¿Había escuchado bien¿Yumi iba a... salir con Odd¿Cómo había logrado Odd lo que él todavía no podía conseguir? Talvés ya era tiempo de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella... pero no sabía como expresarse bien.

"No puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad, lo siento por ti Odd, pero si no le digo lo que siento ahora, después será muy tarde"

- ¿En qué piensas Ulrich? –preguntó Jeremie devolviéndolo a la realidad –te veo algo molesto¿es por lo de Yumi?

- Claro que n... sí –respondió finalmente –he estado pensando en que ya es tiempo de que Yumi sepa lo que yo siento por ella. Mi único problema, es que no sé como decírselo.

- No importa la forma, estoy seguro que ella corresponderá tus sentimientos –afirmó Jeremie –de hecho... ¿por qué no vas a buscarla antes de entrar a clases?

- Porque de seguro está con Odd –respondió el chico mal humorado –planeando lo que harán hoy por la tarde.

- ¿Vas a decírselo o no? –respondió Jeremie –porque si no lo haces, hasta Odd puede convertise en un buen rival para ti.

- Eso lo sé –respondió Ulrich desviando su mirada hacia donde estaba Yumi –pero se me hace tan difícil expresar todo lo que siento... que puedo llegar a arruinarlo todo. A parte que hoy se ve más hermosa que nunca.

- Talvés tengas razón, pero si no te arriesgas no podrás comprovarlo –aconsejó Jeremie –solo arriésgate un poco.

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases –ya hablaré con ella en el descanso, por ahora voy a planear todo mientras estoy en una super "divertida" clase de matemáticas.

Odd se encontró con ellos antes de entrar a clases –Oigan chicos Yumi es genial¿no lo crees así, Ulrich?.

- Claro... increíble –respondió Ulrich bastante molesto –pero se suponía que te gustaba otra chica¿no es así?

- Solo dije que era genial –contestó Odd con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué sucede Ulrich? No estarás celoso de mí¿o sí?

- Claro que no –mintió Ulrich al sentir la mirada burlona de su amigo –Yumi es mi amiga.

- Eso es porque tu así lo quieres –aclaró Odd –porque de no ser así las cosas serían muy diferentes.

- Ya déjalo Odd –intervino Jeremie –Ulrich no se siente bien.

- ¿Lo dices por Yumi? –preguntó Odd –Pero por más hermosa que se vea hoy... estoy seguro de que lo hizo solo para gustarle más a Ulrich.

- ¿Por qué ella haría eso? –preguntó Ulrich.

- Porque le gustas –contestó Jeremie –todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que se gustan desde hace tiempo. Así que si no le dices a Yumi en el descanso lo que sientes, yo lo haré por ti.

- No te atreverías –contestó Ulrich desafiándolo –deja que yo me encargue de mis propios asuntos.

- Esta bien –contestó Odd –pero estoy casi seguro de que fue por ti.

Yumi se encontraba en su clase mirando por la ventana, mientras los chicos no paraban de mirarla.

"Yo no pedí estoy... yo solo pedí saber la verdad... ¿Será que en verdad a él le gusta otra chica"

- Seguro es eso –se dijo a sí misma –le gusta otra y por eso mi deseo no se cumplió.

- ¡Señorita Ishiyama! –reprendió la profesora –Quiere callarse y poner atención al tema de hoy. De lo contrario creo que voy a tener que llamar a sus padres.

- ¡No! –exclamó ella –no hará falta que llame a mis padres, no se moleste, ya no voy a interrumpir la clase y voy a poner atención.

- Eso espero –insistió la profesora –de lo contrario tendré que hablar seriamente con sus padres.

Ese no había sido el mejor inicio de clases que había tenido. Al sonar el timbre para el descanso. Salió corriendo hacía los jardines, en ves de ir a la cafetería, la verdad no estaba de humor para comer nada, pero cuando iba por la mitad del camino, Odd chocó con ella.

- ¡Oye hermosa! –le gritó Odd –la cafetería no queda por ahí.

- Lo sé Odd –le contestó –pero no tengo hambre...

- Pero Yumi... –la chica no lo dejó responder, ya que siguió corriendo sin detenerse.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Ulrich trató de divisar a Yumi entre la gente, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, fue entonces cuando voy entrar a Odd bastante confundido.

- Odd... ¿has visto a Yumi? –preguntó Ulrich con preocupación –no la he visto en todo el día. Esta sumamente extraña, por lo general siempre viene a comer con nosotros, pero hoy...

- De hecho la acabo de ver –respondió Odd –iba hacia los jardines... pero dijo que no tenía hambre, y después salió corriendo. Talvés tu puedas convenserla de que tiene que comer algo. No me imagino entrando a clases con el estómago vacío.

- Creo que tienes razón –contestó Ulrich antes de salir de la cafetería –Yumi ¿qué pasa contigo?

Ulrich llegó a las áreas verdes de la escuela, pero aún no sabía donde se encontraba Yumi... parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

- Yumi...

- Ah... hola Ulrich –contestó la chica sentada a la sombra de un árbol, parecía que había estado llorando, y tenía una de sus manos llena de cortes y raspones.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo Yumi? –preguntó el chico tomándole la mano que estaba herida -¿qué estabas tratando de hacer?

- Solo trataba de romper esa tabla con mi mano –contestó la chica señalando la tabla –pero hoy no he tiendo mucha suerte.

- Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería a que te curen esas heridas, y después vamos a comer algo –propuso Ulrich –es importante que tus heridas estén curadas.

- Pero yo no...

- Vamos Yumi –protestó Ulrich –No iras a negarme una invitación¿verdad? Somos amigos, y estoy preocupado por ti.

"Así es como me ve... como una simple amiga" pensó Yumi decepcionada, pero igual ella fue la que había querido saber, no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma, y a la maldita estrella fugaz que cumplió su estúpido deseo.

- Mmm... claro que no –respondió ella tratando de que su voz se escuchara normal, pero igual salió un poco quebradiza –vamos Ulrich.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Yumi? –le preguntó el chico.

- Nada importante –contestó la chica –solo... me duele un poco la mano.

- O... lo siento –contestó el chico muy sonrojado soltándole la mano –Yumi yo...

- No me digas nada –dijo ella comenzando a levantar sus cosas del piso –ya no importa... ya sé lo que quería saber.

- Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas –se ofreció el chico amablemente –y creo que vamos a tener que sacar un permiso de la enfermería para faltar a esta primera clase para ir a comer.

Apenas entraron a la enfermería, Yumi fue atendida. Le tuvieron que sacar uno que otro pedazo de tabla que se había incrustado en su mano, y le hecharon más de media botella de alcohol (creo que exagero nuU je je).

- Tengo que salir... –dijo la doctora -¿Podrías vendar la mano de tu amiga por favor?

- Está bien –contestó el chico –pero primero necesito que usted nos firme un permiso para faltar a clases para ir a comer.

- Bueno... está bien –contestó de mala manera –pero después de comer deberán irse a clases.

- Claro... –contestó Yumi –solo vamos a comer, y después nos devolvemos a clases. Nuestro sentido de responsabilidad no nos permitiría faltar¿verdad Ulrich?

- Bueno... en ese caso –dijo la doctora con tono de resignación –aquí tienen su permiso, y si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

Antes de salir le tiró las vendas a Ulrich para que vendara la mano de Yumi, y salió sin decir nada más.

- Puede ser que esto te duela un poco, pero es por tu bien –aconsejó el chico –dame tu mano.

Yumi algo insegura le dio su mano, la cual estaba totalmente empapada de alcohol. Ulrich comenzó a vendarla poco a poco.

- Muchas gracias –dijo ella mientras él seguía vendando su mano –gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi.

- Yumi yo... –comenzó a decir el chico –yo... quiero decirte algo muy importante...

De un pronto a otro la puerta de la enfermería se abrió súbitamente mostrando a Odd –Yumi los rumores de los chicos me trajeron esta acá... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Los chicos se sorprendieron de ver que Odd entrara de la nada –No fue nada grave –contestó la chica bastante sonrojada –solo un par de pedazos de madera que se incrustaron en mi mano.

Ulrich agradeció por un momento la interrupción de su amigo, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, su mente se llenaba de preguntas cada vez más difíciles de responder.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste? –preguntó Odd en voz muy baja para que solo Ulrich pudiera escucharlo –te queda muy poco tiempo para que termine el descanso.

- Pero... nos vamos a saltar estas dos horas de clases –dijo él también en voz muy baja para que Yumi no escuchara –Ahí aprovecharé la oportunidad para decirle todo.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntó Yumi frunciendo el ceño –espero que no estén metidos en problemas.

- ¿Cómo crees Yumi? –preguntó Odd sonriendo entre dientes –nosotros nunca nos metemos en problemas.

- Mejor no le respondas –le dijo Ulrich en voz baja –se pondrá a gritarte.

El sonido del timbre hizo que los gritos de Odd se detuvieran al cerrar de nuevo la puerta, dejando a los dos chicos muy confundidos.

- Ya esta –dijo Ulrich terminando de atar las vendas -¿qué ha estado pasando contigo en toda la mañana?

- Nada... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque primero te veo rodeada de chicos –dijo poniendo su manos sobre la de ella –y después te vas sola con Odd, y ni siquiera llegas a saludarnos. A parte, habíamos quedado de vernos más temprano. Te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte.

- Todo fue culpa de Odd –respondió ella muy seriamente –él me dijo que no te había visto en toda la mañana, así que creí que lo habías olvidado. Lo siento mucho.

- Voy a matarlo –dijo Ulrich haciendo crujir sus dedos –ese Odd... hoy estuvo muy extraño...

- Pues a mi me pareció que estaba muy atento –lo defendió la chica –conmigo el día de hoy se a comportado de una manera muy tierna.

- Pues quédate con él si tanto te gusta –le respondió el chico sin darse cuenta aún que su mano estaba sobre la de Yumi –yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda para que él se fije en ti.

- Pero Ulrich yo no... –trató de decir la chica un tanto sonrojada –en serio yo no...

- Está bien Yumi –dijo el chico sonrojado quitando la mano de donde la tenía, y levantándose para ver por la ventana lo que pasaba –no tienes que explicarme nada si no vas a decirme la verdad.

- Ulrich yo... –dijo Yumi desde la puerta dispuesta a irse –yo solo hice un pequeño comentario. No puede gustarme Odd... si el que me gusta eres TU.

Yumi no se esperó a tener una respuesta, tan solo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

"Yumi..." pensó Ulrich mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana "Definitivamente hoy no es mi día de suerte... puedo perder a Yumi solo por mis estúpidos ¿Celos? Sí, o al menos creo que lo son."

- Tengo que ir a buscarla –se dijo a sí mismo –tengo que decirle lo que siento antes que sea demasiado tarde...

Ulrich salió caminando hacía la cafetería, de seguro ella estaba ahí. El problema sería ¿Cómo hacer que ella le hablara otra ves?

- Yumi... –fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio a la chica sentada sola en una de las mesas.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó la chica no muy contenta –no creo que tengas algo bueno que decirme.

- Bueno... yo –trató de decir él, pero estaba sumamente nervioso –quiero decirte algo...

- Perdóname Ulrich –contestó aún más molesta –pero no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme. Solo déjame tranquila.

- Pero Yumi yo... –dijo el chico sin percatarse que ahora eran el centro de atracción de las trabajadoras de la cafetería –solo escúchame por favor. No podemos dejar las cosas así.

- Si podemos –contestó ella levantándose –tu mismo lo dijiste¿no te acuerdas?

- Cometí un error, lo siento mucho –contestó el chico abrazándola –solo escúchame¿quieres Yumi?

- ¿QUÉ? –preguntó la chica muy sonrojada –no puedo esperar todo el día, no tengo tu tiempo Ulrich.

- Yumi tu... –el chico estaba sumamente sonrojado –no sé como decírtelo... me cuesta mucho.

- Ya me voy –dijo la chica en tono de resignación –por favor ya deja las cosas como están.

- Pero no puedo –contestó Ulrich poniéndose frente a ella –Yumi yo tengo que decirte que tu...

- Díselo –susurró para sí misma una de las trabajadoras de la cafetería con una pañuelo con el que se secaba las lágrimas como si estuviera viendo una telenovela –no puedes dejar que se vaya así como así.

- ¿Yo qué? –preguntó Yumi desafiándolo –Ulrich ya me cansé de esto... no pienso quedarme todo el día en este lugar.

- Vamos –dijo otra de las trabajadoras viendo el espectáculo –no pierdas esta oportunidad. Dile lo que sientes.

- Bueno... esperaba decirlo en un lugar más adecuado –afirmó el chico viendo la cafetería y luego volvió a ver a Yumi –pero igual tengo que decírtelo ya... no soporto más tener este sentimiento guardado.

- ¡Que ternura! –exclamó la primera trabajadora que había hablado –espero que todo resulte bien.

- ¿Vas a decirme o no? –preguntó Yumi impacientándose cada ves más –si no puedes callarlo más porque no lo dices y ya.

- Yumi tu me... gus... tu me gustas Yumi –terminó de decir el chico muy sonrojado, pero a la ves se sentía aliviado –tenía que decírtelo. Lo estaba planeando desde la mañana, pero cada ves que lo intentaba, algo salía mal.

Yumi se había sonrojado completamente, sentía su corazón latir a máxima velocidad, pero se había cumplido su deseo más anhelado, Ulrich le dijo lo que realmente sentía.

Los chicos se miraron por algún tiempo, talvés por horas, pero para ellos el tiempo no existía, solo existían ellos dos, y una vieja cafetería en donde tuvieron su primer beso.

Hola de nuevo... espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, que por cierto va dedicado para Yuzuriha-chan del AC CR espero que tu también lo hayas leído y que lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Bueno gente espero sus reviews, y hasta el capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta el capítulo 2, el cual espero que les guste mucho... este capítulo se lo dedico a mis amigas que están por hacer el examen para entrar a la U. Espero que tengan mucha suerte chicas. Espero que la disfruten nn Aquí esta el capítulo 2, pero antes, contesto sus lindos reviews.**

**Kahia-chan**

**Shogo amakusa**¡Que bueno que te gusten mis historias! nn pero tampoco creo que diga tanto de mi forma de ser, la verdad siempre trato de expresar mis sentimientos fuera de mis historias más que dentro de ellas nn Aparte, no soy tan dulce ni tierna como lo pinto en mis historias. Pues en ese caso tenía que buscar a alguien para que Ulrich se pusiera celoso. Creo que esta fic si la voy a terminar, no como las otras (nnU) Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Que bueno¡Ya tengo un fan número 1! nn Cualquier comentario o duda, ahí me lo mandas. Te mando un beso, y muchas gracias. Muchos saludos a ti y a todas tu familia.

**StArFiRe-YuMi**Intentaré seguirlo lo más que pueda. Sí, de hecho me he dado cuenta de los fics de Code Lyoko abandonados. Que mal, de hecho había gente a la que le estaban quedando muy bien, y de un momento a otro lo dejaron. No me parece. Gracias, que bueno que te gustara nn ¡Vivan los Ulrich-Yumi! Si... de hecho los de las viejas de la cafetería me recuerda mucho a la gente que siempre se mete en conversaciones ajenas aunque no sepan de lo que están hablando nnU Muchas gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo, y que dejes reviews nn Ulrich y Yumi 4 ever! De hecho no he visto el primer cap de la segunda serie uu pero espero poder verlo algún día. O si quieres comentarme en el próximo review sobre ese capítulo no me enojaré, yo quiero verlo. Cualquier duda o comentario ahí lo mandas. Muchos saludos para ti y toda tu familia.

**Shadow: **Hey muchas gracias, espero que sigas dejando tus reviews. Aquí estoy para cualquier comentario o duda que tengas nn Muchos saludos para ti.

**Dark Fairy**: Hola… que bueno que te haya gustado nn claro que lo voy a seguir, solo espera a ver el capìtulo 3 porque te vas a divertir. Por cierto, puedes pasar a mi casa a verlo cuando quieras nn

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe**Hola gracias por tu review nn la verdad me encantan este tipo de comentarios tan positivos nn claro, todavía tengo muchas ideas para lo que va a pasar después. Como dicen mis amigas: lo que no sè, siempre lo invento.

**Kory-Ana-Star**jaja ja que bueno que mi fic te gustara tanto espero que te guste tambièn este cap nn de hecho lo acaba de terminar de escribir, y hoy decidì mandarlo. No te pierdas el pròximo cap al estilo Padrinos Magicos, ni el de la fiesta nn

El día había terminado favorablemente tanto para Yumi como para Ulrich, parecía que haber arreglado las cosas les había servido de mucho ese día. Era la 1:30 de la tarde, y todavía faltaba un periodo de clases. Estaban en el último descanso del día antes de salir de clases.

- ¿Te parece bien si te llevo a tu casa después de clases? –le preguntó Ulrich a Yumi con una gran sonrisa –talvés podríamos... estar un poco más de tiempo juntos.

- Creo que esta bien... –contestó la chica sonrojándose –te espero en la banca de siempre que está en los jardines.

- Esta bien –contestó Ulrich –solo espero que Sissy no llegue a interrumpirme.

- Bueno... y si es así mejor que se cuide –contestó Yumi –sabes que no soporto a la chica.

- Bueno –contestó Ulrich cuando escuchó el timbre –te veré después entonces. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Yumi siguió caminando hacia su clase muy felizmente. Ni siquiera la presencia de Sissy la molestaba... estaba sumamente feliz, pero ¿Sería así siempre¿Qué pasaría si... aquel sentimiento tan profundo se convirtiera en odio?

"Las cosas no podrían estar mejor" pensó Yumi mientras caminaba hacia su clase "con solo saber los sentimientos de Ulrich una gran pena desapareció del todo".

- Oye Ulrich –lo llamó Odd –Planeta Tierra llamando a Ulrich. Despierta o dejaras el quiz de mate en blanco.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ulrich volviendo a la realidad -¿decías algo Odd?

- El quiz –recordó Odd con una sonrisa burlona –tienes que contestar el quiz, si no reprobaras... y no creo que a Yumi le guste tener un novio fracasado.

- ¿Quiz? –preguntó el chico muy confundido, pero de un momento a otro se pegó a sí mismo en la cabeza –oh demonios lo olvide por completo... por estar pensando todo el día en como declararle a Yumi mis sentimientos, no me dio tiempo de estudiar.

Con lo poco que se acordaba sobre el tema que estaban viendo, Ulrich trató de llenar el quiz lo mejor que pudo, pero¿Eso habrá sido suficiente?

- Pueden pasar los quices a la persona que esta a su derecha –ordenó la profesora –todos aquellos que hayan sacado malas notas tendrán un tutor dentro de la clase.

Una queja general se escuchó por todo el salón... pero igual tuvieron que obedecer a su profesora e intercambiaron los quices.

- Les daré las respuestas –continuó la profesora –la primera es...

Ulrich que revisaba el quiz de Jeremie solo puso una A, y después su mirada se perdió en la ventana.

- Bueno... según sus notas –prosiguió la profesora –más de la mitad de la clase necesita un tutor... así que la persona que esté a su derecha será su tutor.

- ¡Ulrich! –exclamó Sissy abrazándolo –yo seré tu tutora... ¡Que bien!

- Disculpe profesora –dijo Ulrich levantando su mano -¿No podría tener una tutora en otro salón?

- Se refiere a Yumi –aclaró Odd –de hecho ella es la mejor... claro, después de Jeremie.

- Lo siento –se negó la profesora –pero supongo que ella ya es tutora de alguien más, así que vas a trabajar con Sissy y a dejar que ella te ayude.

- Pero...

- Ya escuchaste –aportó Sissy –nos vemos hoy después de clase para tu "clase de mate"

- Lo siento Sissy –respondió rápidamente el chico –ya le dije a Yumi que la acompañaría a su casa.

- Yumi, Yumi, Yumi –lo reprendió la chica –por si no lo sabías no todas las chicas somos como Yumi. Hay chicas que somos más inteligentes y hermosas que ella.

- Es una lástima que todas las chicas no fueran como ella –respondió el chico devolviendo su mirada a la ventana.

- Yumi, Yumi, Yumi –insistió la chica -¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- ¿Cerebro? –preguntó Odd burlonamente –¿o acaso ya la cosa con forma de maní esta funcionando?

- ¡Ja! –dijo Sissy mientras le volvía la cara a Odd –eres insoportable.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Odd inocentemente –yo creí que nadie te podía ganar en ese aspecto.

- Que gracioso –dijo la chica sarcásticamente –pero no te reirás cuando Ulrich sea mi novio.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! –se burló Odd –no puede haber un chiste mejor que ese.

"¿Por qué solo piensas en ella?" pensaba Sissy "Yo soy mejor que ella en todo, pero aún así, Ulrich no hace otra cosa más que pensar en ella¿por qué?

- Oye Ulrich –empezó a decir Jeremie -¿crees que a Yumi le guste la canción que acaba de componer para la banda?

- No lo sé –contestó el chico –y no podré saberlo si no me dejas ver la canción.

- Está bien –contestó Jeremie dándole una hoja de papel –pero por favor no se lo muestres a nadie.

- Está bien –contestó Ulrich comenzando a leer el papel –por lo que he leído creo que esta bien, pero sonaría mejor si pusieras esta palabra en ves de esta otra.

- Bueno... –dijo Jeremie -¿se la puedes entregar a Yumi? Necesito hablar con Aelita un segundo.

- Bueno... si eso es lo que quieres.

Apenas se escuchó el timbre sonar, Ulrich y Odd corrieron para buscar a Yumi, para después irse al ensayo.

- Hola –le dijo Ulrich a Yumi cuando la vio –tenemos que ir inmediatamente a ensayar... tenemos presentación en unos cuantos días.

- Lo siento chicos –contestó la chica –pero soy tutora, y tengo que ayudar a Theo a estudiar para el lunes.

- Pero Yumi –comenzó a reclamar Odd –no es justo.

- Bueno Yumi –dijo Theo abrazándola –vamos a estudiar por allá¿sí?

- Los veré después chicos –fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

- ¿Cómo puede irse con él y dejarnos a nosotros? –preguntó Ulrich muy molesto –no la entiendo.

- Cambiando de tema. Falta una semana para el cumpleaños de Yumi –le recordó Odd –ya sabes que le vas a regalar¿verdad?

- Emmm... –dijo Ulrich dudoso –la verdad no tengo ni idea, por eso pensé en pedirles ayuda.

- Hum –dijo Odd pensándolo un poco –podrías planearle una fiesta sorpresa en la escuela. A todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas... solo tendrías que pedírselo a Sissy, estoy seguro de que ella convencerá a su papá.

- Todo sea por Yumi –dijo al verla llegar junto con Jeremie después de un tiempo –ya regreso.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue a donde estaba Sissy –hola Sissy –le dijo él con una sonrisa –te vez bien hoy.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó la chica sumamente sonrojada –hasta que al fin lo notas.

- Sissy necesito un pequeño favor –contestó rápidamente –el cumpleaños de Yumi esta muy cerca... y pensábamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa¿crees que puedas convencer a tu papá para poder hacer la fiesta?

- Bueno... –dijo la chica pensándolo un poco –no creo que sea buena idea...

- Está bien –respondió el chico dándose vuelta –es una lástima... pensaba salir contigo si me hacías ese favor.

Sissy lo pensó un poco mientras Ulrich se "alejaba" -¡Esta bien! –exclamó la chica –pero tendrás que salir conmigo, y también un adelanto.

- Esta bien... te daré el adelanto que quieres después de clases –le contestó Ulrich muy seriamente –no creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado.

- Quiero mi adelanto ahora, o no hay trato.

Ulrich respiró profundamente –esta bien... pero no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, y menos a Yumi

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó la chica –sería una oportunidad perfecta para ridiculizar a Yumi frente a todo el colegio¿no?

Ulrich nada más se limitó a besarla, y luego regresó con sus amigos (para su suerte, Yumi no había visto ese beso, pero si lo había visto con ella)

¿Qué hacías con ella? –preguntó Yumi apenas lo vio llegar.

- Olvídalo –respondió Ulrich sentándose en la banca junto a Odd –no lo entenderías.

- ¿Te pidió uno de sus acostumbrados "adelantos"? –preguntó Odd frunciendo los labios como si le fuera a dar un beso a la nada –no sé como le conscientes esa clase de adelantos.

- ¿Tu y Sissy?... –comenzó a preguntar la chica

- Yumi por favor déjame explicarte –contestó el chico sumamente nervioso –yo solo...

- No quiero escuchar tus mentiras –sentenció la chica bastante enojada –si tanto la quieres¿por qué no te vas con ella?

- Yumi yo...

- Después nos vemos, Jeremie, Odd –fue la única respuesta de la chica –y tu... deja de molestarme.

- Pero al menos deja que te explique –protestó Ulrich –no es justo que te vayas sin escucharme.

Yumi se fue caminando tranquilamente del lugar. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo mejor para Ulrich era que ella desapareciera de su vista.

- Eso estuvo muy mal –dijo Odd de repente -¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? Sissy ni siquiera es bonita, aparte de que es sumamente odiosa.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz Odd! –exclamó Ulrich de mal humor -¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Puedes echarme la culpa a mi –concluyó Odd –puedes decir que jugábamos y ese era tu castigo.

- No creo que Yumi se trague eso –contestó Ulrich mirando al suelo –ella es muy inteligente como para creerme eso.

- Yo me encargo de todo –contestó con una pícara sonrisa –solo tienes que confiar en mi.

- Bueno... tengo algunas cosas que hacer –contestó Ulrich sin hacerle caso a Odd –luego los veo...

Ulrich desapareció del lugar sin decir nada más, pero desde que empezó la discusión, Odd estaba maquinando un plan a prueba de fayas –Oye¿qué te parece si los dejamos encerrados para que puedan hablar?

- No es mala idea –contestó Jeremie después de pensarlo un poco –así o hablan o tendrán que trabajar en equipo para poder salir.

- Y podemos dejar a Kiwi vigilando la puerta –se imaginó la imagen de los dos chicos acorralados por Kiwi –eso sería divertido.

- Bueno... tu ve por Ulrich –sugirió Jeremie –yo iré por Yumi, los encerraremos en tu cuarto.

- ¿Por qué en mi cuarto y no en el tuyo? –protestó Odd –si los encerramos en tu cuarto habrá más neutralidad.

- Pero en mi cuarto podrían contactar a Aelita, en el tuyo no.

- Eso es cierto... –contestó Odd no muy feliz –pero no quiero escenas amorosas en mi cuarto.

- Ve a buscar a Ulrich y no molestes.

Odd encontró a Ulrich solo tirado sobre el zacate de los jardines. Parecía estar algo triste.

- Vamos Ulrich –le dijo cuando estaba frente a él –todos sabemos que la amas.

- Sí Odd –aseguró Ulrich mirando al suelo –ni siquiera a ella se lo puedo ocultar.

- Entonces... –comenzó a hablar Odd -¿Por qué no se lo demuestras? Hasta ahora no le has demostrado nada de lo que sientes.

- Claro que sí.

- Pues no creo que ella se haya sentido muy bien con lo que le hiciste –lo reprendió Odd –ahora vamos, ustedes dos tienen que hablar.

- ¿Estas loco? –preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño –en este momento no podría ni verla a los ojos.

- Ese no es problema mío –contestó Odd llevándolo arrastrado –ustedes dos tienen que hablar, y lo van a hacer.

- Sí, pero...

- ¿Piensas dejar plantada a Yumi? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa –si la molestó lo que le dijiste en la mañana, como esperas que no se moleste si la dejas plantada.

- Pero...

- ¿Tu última oportunidad para aclarar las cosas y vas a desaprovecharla? –preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja –me parecería una reacción bastante estúpida de tu parte.

Ulrich lo miró severamente, pero en el fondo sabía que Odd tenía razón –bueno... pero no sé en donde puedo encontrarla.

- Nosotros hemos llegado a un acuerdo con ella –contestó el chico muy sonriente –y te esta esperando en nuestra habitación.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el chico un poco emocionado -¡Son geniales!

- Al menos yo ya lo sé –contestó burlonamente Odd –pero si quieres divulgarlo entre la gente no me enojaré.

Ulrich se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, no podía hacerla esperar, no a ella, y mucho menos en estos momentos.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? –preguntó Yumi apenas lo vio entrar.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó el chico algo confundido –pero si Odd me dijo que tu... ¡Oh, genial! Hemos caído en una trampa.

- Bueno... ya que no tienes nada que decirme –dijo caminando hacia la puerta –me voy.

Kiwi se interpuso en su camino enseñándole sus filosos dientes –déjame en paz Kiwi, no estoy para juegos –dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos más. Hasta que tuvo que detenerse al notar los dientes de Kiwi en su pierna.

- Parece que Odd y Jeremie planearon bien todo –dijo el chico alzando a Kiwi –no hagas eso, perro loco.

Yumi lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, pero después detuvo su mirada en su pierna, la cual estaba sangrando un poco.

- ¿Estas bien, Yumi? –preguntó Ulrich buscando algo para atar a Kiwi –lamento esto, pero ya conoces como es Kiwi cuando Odd le da una orden.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo la chica sonriendo un poco "¡Qué guapo se ve!" pensaba mientras lo miraba –sé que no fue culpa de Kiwi, pero... Me vengaré de Odd.

- Será mejor que te sientes –le dijo guiándola a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio –traeré algo para curar tu pierna.

- Muchas gracias –contestó la chica mirando a la nada. "Creo que talvés estoy cometiendo un error... no sé, creo que por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer mientras la situación se aclara es confiar en él"

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? –le preguntó el chico mientras volvía con unas vendas.

- Bueno... no es nada –contestó la chica con una tímida sonrisa –solo recuerdos que pasaban por mi mente.

Los chicos se miraron por un segundo, pero después los dos desviaron sus miradas tímidamente –yo... lo siento mucho –se dijeron al mismo tiempo –yo solo...

- Tu primero –le dijo Yumi bastante sonrojada.

- Lo siento, Yumi. No puedo decirte lo que pasa ahora –le dirigió una triste mirada –pero pronto te darás cuenta de que no fue con mala intención.

- Lo sé –respondió la chica tranquilamente –no te preocupes... yo...

- Bueno... vamos, te llevaré a casa –propuso el chico –según mi reloj acabamos de salir de clases.

- Lo siento, pero le prometí a Theo que le explicaría mate después de clases –contestó la chica –ya será en otra ocasión. Hasta luego.

- Sí, claro... –respondió el chico de poca gana –nos vemos mañana Yumi.

Yumi salió tranquilamente de la habitación, y Theo ya la esperaba en las canchas para llevarla a casa, pero mientras tanto, Ulrich...

- Jeremie... ¿qué crees que puedas regalarle a una chica para su cumpleaños? –preguntó Ulrich cuando había salido de su habitación para cenar.

- ¡Te refieres al cumpleaños de Yumi! –exclamó Jeremie –pues no sé... talvés para entretenerla mientras nosotros organizamos la fiesta¿por qué no la llevas a algún lugar?

- No suena mal –opinó Odd –hay un nuevo centro de video juegos cerca de aquí.

- No me refiero a un lugar como esos –contestó Jeremie –me refiero a un lugar especial, no a cualquier estupidez que se te pueda ocurrir.

- ¡Oye! –exclamó Odd –a mi me gusta los video juegos.

- Ya lo sabemos –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo –pero estamos hablando de algo serio... no de cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, bueno... esta bien. Yo solo decía.

- Bueno chicos –dijo Ulrich saliendo de la cafetería –tengo una cita, los veré después.

Ulrich desapareció entre la multitud que entraba rápidamente a la cafetería. La verdad una cita con Sissy no era la mejor forma de pasar el día, pero si se trataba de hacer feliz a Yumi...

- Ulrich viniste –Sissy se tiro a sus brazos –que bueno, porque necesito ir de compras.

"Bien, esta es la oportunidad que esperaba sobre el consejo de una chica para el regalo de Yumi" –pensó el chico –yo cumplo lo que prometo, espero que tu también.

- Claro que si cumplo –respondió la chica sacando un papel de su mochila –aquí esta el permiso para la fiesta sorpresa de Yumi.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Ulrich tomando el papel –muchas gracias Sissy.

- Pero ahora tendrás que salir conmigo durante todo un mes –repitió la chica –y no quiero que la nombres frente a mi.

- Está bien, esta bien –respondió Ulrich –ya no lo haré, pero vámonos ya. Quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

- Pero yo...

- Vámonos –contestó Ulrich llevándola arrastrada por los pasillos –tengo muchas cosas que hacer cuando regrese.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó la chica de mala manera -¿hablar con Yumi?

- Tareas, tareas, y más tareas –respondió el chico enumerando con los dedos –así que si no te importa prefiero que nos demos prisa con esta farsa.

En un par de minutos llegaron al centro comercial, el cual como siempre estaba lleno de gente

- Primero necesito comprar más maquillaje. La tienda esta por ahí –dijo la chica jalando a Ulrich del brazo –y después necesito zapatos nuevo, y también ropa, y...

"¿Cuándo pensara quedarse callada?" pensó el chico mientras caminaba tranquilamente –oye Sissy... quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia –contestó Sissy rápidamente –eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo.

- No me refiero a eso –contestó Ulrich bastante serio –si tu cumpleaños fuera pronto¿qué cosa te gustaría que te regalara?

- Un beso –respondió Sissy sin pensarlo mucho –bueno... también me gustaría que te me declararas ese día, sería tan genial. Sería tan...

"¿Por qué no se calla? Ya no soporto escucharla más" pensaba el chico desesperado -¡Ya basta!

- ¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó algo confundida –no dije nada que te molestara¿verdad?

- Hablas demasiado –contestó el chico –ya no te soporto, por favor ya cállate.

- Ups... lo siento –respondió –pero no podía imaginar el poder estar aquí contigo... eres genial.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

- Bueno... –hizo como si lo pensara –los ositos de peluche son muy tiernos, no me molestaría si me dieras uno.

- Ya veo –contestó simplemente.

- Vamos, muévete –dijo jalándolo de una oreja –todavía tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.

Pasaron ahí un par de hora –bueno... tengo que volver para hacer mi tarea. Ya luego hablaremos.

- No puedes dejarme aquí –dijo Sissy abrazándolo fuertemente del brazo –no puedo regresar sola a la secundaria.

- Es lo hubieras pensado antes de obligarme a salir contigo –contestó el chico burlonamente –nos vemos mañana Sissy.

Ulrich tomó un taxi hacia la secundaria, y llegó a tiempo para la cena.

- Ulrich ¿cómo estuvo tu gran cita con Sissy? –preguntó Odd burlonamente –no me digas que se te ocurrió darle otro adelanto.

- No te burles Odd –protestó Ulrich –salir con ella es una pesadilla. No hace otra cosa más que hablar tonterías.

- Vamos Ulrich –lo animó Jeremie –no puedo haber sido tan malo.

- Fue terrible –contestó sentándose en una de las sillas vacías –esa chica es un infierno.

- Si tu lo dices...

Esta era una mañana de martes bastante tranquila, sin novedad alguna por ahora.

- Yumi... ¿tu crees que podamos salir el día de tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Ulrich bastante nervioso –no sé... talvés nosotros...

- ¡Hola Ulrich! –interrumpió Sissy –Nos vemos a las 4 aquí, hoy quiero que me lleves al cine.

- Cómo tu quieras –contestó Ulrich seriamente –pero... ¿Nunca te han dicho que una tercera persona esta de sobra en cualquier lugar o país en el que estés?

- ¡Que grosero! –exclamó la chica –pero aún así no te libraras de mi Ulrich.

- El día más feliz de mi vida será el día que me dejes en paz –contestó el chico burlonamente –aunque eso es mucho pedir.

- Ummm... –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse –ya me las pagaras, Yumi.

- Bueno... –retomó Ulrich -¿qué me dices?

- Creo que no es mala idea –respondió la chica –pero ese día también tienes una cita con Sissy.

- Sí, pero cuando ya tu sorpresa no pueda ser cancelada –respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción –te juro que es insoportable.

- La conozco, lo tienes que decírmelo.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? –le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo –me muero de hambre.

- Si tu quieres –contestó la chica –yo también tengo un poco de hambre.

Iban directamente a la cafetería, pero mientras iban caminando sus manos se rozaban mientras iban avanzando. Unos instantes después sus manos estaban entrelazadas sin que se dieran cuenta.

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó una de las trabajadoras de la otra ves –están juntos por fin... lástima que no pude ver cuando se le declaró.

- Apuesto a que fue de una manera muy romántica –dijo la otra imaginándose a Ulrich vestido como uno de los caballeros del siglo pasado como los que salen en dibujos animados –se puso de rodillas y le dio rosas.

- No creo que haya podido cambiarse de ropa tan rápido –contestó la primera negando con la cabeza –yo creo que fue así –dijo imaginándoselo –fue un poco lejos de toda la gente de la secundaria para que nadie los viera. Él le dijo lo que sentía, le dio rosas y un beso.

- No fue así –dijo la segunda dándole un golpe en la espalda a la primera –fue como yo lo dije.

- No –contestó la primera jalándole el pelo a la segunda –es como yo dije y tu te callas.

- Cállate tu –contestó la segunda –ahí vienen. Vienen directamente hacia acá.

Mientras Ulrich y Yumi se acercaban hablando, aún con sus manos entrelazadas, las trabajadoras los veían embelesadas.

- Buenos días –dijo Yumi sacando a las trabajadoras de su sueño.

- ¡Felicidades chicos! –exclamaron las trabajadoras abrazando una a cada uno de los dos chicos –sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Ulrich miró a Yumi muy confundido, como buscando una respuesta en su mirada, pero a cambio obtuvo una mirada igual a la suya.

- Disculpen señoras –dijo Ulrich que estaba sumamente rojo (no porque estuviera muy apenado, sino porque la señora que lo abrazaba lo estaba ahogando) –señora¿podría soltarme por favor? Me esta asfixiando.

- ¡Oh! –contestó la señora sorprendida –lo siento querido. Espero que su relación dure mucho tiempo.

- Disculpen, pero ¿de qué están hablando? –preguntó Yumi cuando la otra señora la soltó –en realidad no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo.

- ¿Qué ustedes no son novios? –preguntó una de ellas –nosotras creímos que ustedes ya estaban juntos.

- Bueno pues... no aún no –contestó Ulrich –bueno, tenemos que irnos. Hasta luego.

Ulrich pagó su comida y la de Yumi, y después salieron de la fila para ir junto con Odd y Jeremie.

- Así que no aún¿he? –preguntó Yumi llevando su bandeja hacia la mesa -¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

- Interprétalo como quieras.

**Bueno... este fue el capítulo 2, el cual no me gustó mucho** **pero que le voy a hacer. Bueno... espero sus reviews nn Si los aburrí en este cap lo siento mucho, pero para el próximo les prometo humor al estilo de los Padrinos Mágicos (otra serie que la verdad me encanta) con un capítulo que se va a llamar: Un día hecho por X.A.N.A Bueno, aquí me despido para poder escribir el otro cap.**

**Besos desde Costa Rica**

**Kahia-chan **


End file.
